Meeting
by Miezi
Summary: Kouichi trifft auf Kouji. Nur weis einer der beiden nicht, wenn er da vor sich hat...


**Meeting**

Plong, plong, plong…

Regen prasselte gegen das Fenster des Busses in dem er saß. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte es geregnet als ob eine neue Sinnflut hereinbrechen würde.

Kouichi seufzte leise und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe.

Sein Körper fiel leicht nach vorne als der Bus an der Haltestelle hielt und Leute hinzustiegen.

Durch dieses Wetter waren fast alle Busse so voll wie dieser. Das war auch kein Wunder, denn bei solchen Sturzbächen wollte man nicht zu Fuß gehen.

Trotzdem war es viel zu überfüllt und die Luft stickig und mit allerhand Gerüchen besiedelt, teilweise nicht gerade angenehme.

Er musste nur einmal auf seinen Sitznachbarn sehen.

Es war kein Zufall das Kouichi so nah am Fenster saß. Insgeheim erhoffte er sich dadurch etwas Frischluft, die jedoch von dem Schweißgeruch seines Nebenmanns verdrängt wurde.

Wieso nur musste er Bus fahren!

Ach, jetzt viel es ihm wieder ein. Dummerweise hatte er ja die U-Bahn verpasst…

Sein Gesicht verzog sich missmutig und er blickte wieder trübe aus dem Fenster und hang seinen Gedanken nach, bis sich ihm Gegenüber ein anderer Junge niederließ.

Kouichis Augen fanden wie von selbst zu ihm.

Blau glänzendes Haar schimmerte ihm entgegen, die von einem Kopftuch im Zaum gehalten wurden.

In seinen Ohren waren kleine Ohrstöpsel aus denen man Musik dröhnen hörte.

Seine Kleidung war durchnässt vom Regen, denn sie tropfte noch.

Hm, an irgendwen erinnerte er ihn…

„Was siehst du mich so an?"

Erschrocken sah Kouichi den fremden Jungen an, der seine Kopfhörer abgenommen hatte und anscheinend auf eine Antwort wartete.

Wie peinlich. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen?

Seine Wangen färbten sich vor Verlegenheit, dass er beim starren ertappt wurde, rot.

Er riskierte noch einmal einen scheuen Blick auf sein Gegenüber, sah verwundert dass dieser lächelte.

„Es ist nichts."

Er holte Luft.

Für Gespräche mit Fremden war er einfach nicht geschaffen, viel zu schüchtern. Wirklich…

In Gedanken nickte er sich kräftig zu.

In der Wirklichkeit saß er verspannt in seinem Sitz und verflocht seine Finger nervös ineinander.

„Und weil nichts ist siehst du mich an als ob du gleich über mich herfällst…?", grinste der Blauhaarige wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und packte nun seinen CD-Spieler ganz in seinen Rucksack, der auf seinem Schoß lag.

Kouichis Wangen färbten sich gleich noch einen Tick mehr als er seine Worte hörte.

Hatte er so sehr gegafft? Aber…

Sein Blick wanderte noch einmal den Körper des Jungens auf und ab. Mit einem schmunzeln musste er feststellen das dieser doch recht gut aussah.

„Ich habe keineswegs vor über dich herzufallen, wie du es nennst. Du hast mich lediglich an jemanden erinnert. Leider komme ich nicht darauf an wen…" Nachdenklich legte er den Kopf schief. Ihm wollte perdu nicht einfallen wem dieser Kerl so ähnlich sah.

Grinsend stand der Fremde auf und drückte den Halteknopf.

„Dann wünsche ich mal noch viel Spaß beim überlegen…!" Mit einem neckenden Grinsen quetschte er sich durch die Reihen von Leuten und stellte sich an die Tür des Ausstiegs.

Kouichi hätte fast nicht bemerkt dass er ebenfalls aussteigen musste, so sehr hatte er sich auf den Jungen konzentriert.

Als der Bus hielt sprang er schnell auf und drängte sich zu den Türen.

Gerade schlossen sie sich, doch er konnte sich noch durch einen Spalt nach außen kämpfen.

Keuchend stand er da, direkt vor dem blauhaarigen Jungen.

„Na, erinnert?"

Seine Augen funkelten richtig, fand Kouichi zumindest. Nicht das er sowas absichtlich dachte…es kam ihm nur irgendwie in den Sinn.

„Nein, aber wieso bist du hier ausgestiegen? Ich hab dich noch nie in der Gegend gesehen. Bist du erst hergezogen?"

Der Junge machte ihn neugierig, vielleicht sogar mehr als das. Wissensgierig.

Strahlend blaue Augen blickten ihn an, ehe der Neuling die Arme grinsend hinter dem Rücken verschränkte, sich umdrehte und zu den Wohnblocks ging.

„Ich besuche hier nur ein paar Verwandte, also bleibe ich nicht sonderlich lange. Sie wohnen in dem Hochhaus da vorn."

Seine Finger zeigten auf den grauen Plattenbau, der mit vereinzelten Blumenkästen an den Balkonen verziert war.

„Da drin? Dort wohn ich auch…" Unbewusst lächelte Kouichi, ging einen Schritt schneller.

Jetzt musste er wenigstens nicht allein Heim gehen.

„Ach, dann kann ich mich ja gleich mal bei dir umsehen. Ich nehm' mir mal die Freiheit heraus."

Auch der Junge wurde schneller, lief auf gleichem Schritttempo mit Kouichi und griff nach seiner Hand. Sanft verknüpfte er seine Finger mit dessen.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich, kleiner?", fragte er grinsend und zog seinen neuen Freund sogleich mit sich voran. Bis sie vor der Haustür standen.

„K-Kouichi…", murmelte er ganz verlegen und rot.

Mit seiner freien Hand angelte er geschickt den Hausschlüssel aus der Hosentasche und sperrte auf. Das Licht ging sogleich an.

Die neugierige Nachbarin musste jedes Mal hinaussehen, sobald die Tür ging.

Als sie die beiden Hand in Hand erblickte rümpfte sie die Nase und schlug die Haustür lautstark zu.

Jetzt erst wurde Kouichi bewusst wie sie wirken mussten. Zwei Jungen die eng aneinander, mit verschränkten Händen liefen.

Gleich beeilte er sich noch mehr nach Hause zu kommen, rannte fast schon und der immer noch Fremde wurde beinahe gewalttätig mitgerissen.

„Ey, wieso hast du es so…nha…eilig!"

Fast wäre er über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert, weil der Kleine so rasch fort wollte.

„Ich will ganz einfach nicht, dass mich die Nachbarn mit so einer Pose sehen…!", schimpfte er etwas lauter als alle es sonst von ihm gewohnt waren.

Der Junge zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. War ihm die Meinung anderer so wichtig?

„Du bist aber merkwürdig, kleiner…", murmelte er fast zu sich selbst. „ Ach übrigens…", sprach er lauter. „Ich heiße Kouji."

Sie kamen vor der Haustür zum stehen.

„Aha."

Kouichi sah sich immer noch im Hausflur um, ob nicht noch jemand hier war und sie bespitzelte.

Mit einem leisen Klacken öffnete sich die Haustür, als er auch schon spürte wie sich der Druck in seiner Hand verstärkte und er herumgewirbelt wurde. „Was…!"

Nicht mal seinen Satz konnte er zu Ende führen. Viel zu schnell fühlte er sich an Kouji gepresst und dessen Lippen auf seinem Mund.

Er wollte sich wehren, schreien oder zubeißen.

Stattdessen war er zu geschockt um überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun.

Wie von Sinnen hang er in seinen Armen, ließ sich Küssen.

Sanft drängte Kouji seinen Freund gegen die Wand, schnappte sich dessen Hände und drückte sie oberhalb seines Kopfes gegen die Wand.

Äußerst behutsam küsste er immer noch Kouichi, wartete auf eine Erwiderung oder nur zaghaften Gegendruck.

Nur leicht machte der kleine Anstalten sich zu entspannen. Zögerlich öffnete er seinen Mund, spürte auch schon Koujis Zunge die sanft über seine Unterlippe fuhr. Kurz knabberte er an ihr, bevor er sich mit der Zungenspitze weiter vorwagte und diese vorsichtig in Kouichis Mund verschwand.

Leise seufzte dieser auf und lies gänzlich locker.

Seine Arme wurden von Kouji losgelassen und sogleich schloss er seine Arme um dessen Hals, drückte ihn enger an sich.

Ihr Kuss wurde heftiger, ihre Zungen rieben gegeneinander. Kämpften, massierten, spielten leidenschaftlich.

Nur wenige Sekunden wurden zum Luftholen verbraucht, dann trafen sich ihre Münder erneut heiß.

Ihre Lippen waren schon geschwollen, doch das störte sie recht wenig.

Viel zu lecker fanden sie einander, zu berauschend…

Wild fuhren Koujis Hände über Kouichis Oberkörper, fanden einen Weg unter sein Oberteil, streichelte die glühende Haut.

Kouichi stöhnte leise und drängte sich fest an seinen Freund. „Uhh…"

Er grinste, rieb sein Becken provozierend gegen dessen pulsierende Lenden.

Sie keuchten beide, lagen sich immer noch in den Armen.

Stoff raschelte als sich ihre Hüften immer wieder berührten, sie sich gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn trieben.

„Wir sollten vielleicht…nah…rein gehen…" Kein Vorschlag. Ein, in die Tat umgesetzter Befehl.

Kouichi kickte unter den nicht aufhörend wollenden Küssen die Tür ganz auf, taumelte mit Kouji hinein in den Wohnungsflur.

Kouji versuchte mit seinem Fuß die Tür zuzukicken, schaffte es, taumelte aber mit dem Kleinen im Arm gegen die Wand.

Das störte sie aber nicht weiter.

Viel mehr suchten sie nach Kouichis Zimmer.

Dieser hatte aber nicht gerade viel Sicht, da er sein Gesicht an dem Hals seines Freundes vergraben hatte und dort förmlich nach Berührung seines pochenden Gliedes lechzte.

Das war alles so gut und so neu…

Wieder rieb sie Kouji an ihm, als er anscheinend das richtige Zimmer gefunden hatte.

So schnell wie möglich und ineinander verharkt, versuchten sie hinein zu gelangen.

In der ganzen Wohnung konnte man es nur noch keuchen und stöhnen hören als die Tür des Zimmer ins Schloss fiel.

Kouji hatte sie mit letzter Kraft zugestoßen, bevor er mit Kouichi aufs Bett gefallen war.

„Ahhn…Gott"

Die Tür dämpfte die Geräusche ab.

Doch im inneren des Raumes waren die beiden schon sehr beschäftigt…

…

Nun, würde Kouji es ihm eben erst Morgen sagen _wen_ er da genau besuchen wollte. Welche Familie…und welchen hübschen, niedlichen, äußerst anziehenden Jungen mit dem blauen Haar, der ihm so wahnsinnig ähnlich sah und den er Heute im Bus gesehen hatte…

Seinen neuen Bruder Kouichi.

**FIN**

**Gewidmet phoenix-77, weil sie ja unbedingt ein Kou/Kou wollte, obwohl ich das überhaupt nit kann…**

**seufz**

**Vielleicht gefällt es ja ein bissl…?**


End file.
